Silent Radio
by flyaaway-xo
Summary: Post Book. You wouldn’t believe me if I told you but that’s how the relationship of Ponyboy Curtis and mine began: with flying books, coca-cola stains, and awkward smiles. PonyboyOC


**silent radio**  
**chapter one.**  
_disclaimer: no, i do not own 'the outsiders' but any original character, however, are mine. thank you and goodbye. ;D_

**an: **okay! first things first, hi! thanks for checking out my story! i've been reading a lot of outsiders fanfiction lately and i've noticed there aren't exactly a lot of ponyboy romances…so i started thinking and planning until vola! we have 'silent radio'. i'm going to try my hardest to keep my character out of the mary-sue territory and keep the canon characters in character with minor twinks here and there, so hopefully, you won't be too disappointed!

lol and oh! in this story johnny and dally _are_ alive (i know, i know…but i just couldn't kill them off! sorry!) and it takes place about eight months after the book (ponyboy's fifteen!) and everything basically happen _except_ johnny and dally's deaths. so yeah… i hope you readers/reviewers will enjoy this story and oh, reviews are definitely encourage; helps me update faster and any advice, tips, research would be great! :D

-

I shivered slightly, feeling the cool night air of October finally settle in, my entire body felt like some orange popsicle that's been in the freezer for too long. Why orange? Because I like orange.

I knew I should've brought my sweater, but _technically_, I didn't know it would be this cold nor did I think I would be held up at the library for so long. Basically, I was looking for some peace and quiet to finish my book report for English, and you would think that your house would be the best option, no? Well, you haven't met my family and you'll be thankful if you never do. But after I was done with my book report I decided to check out some books (proud bookworm here!). So yeah…that's my story.

I sucked in a tight, grasp-y air of breath, sucking on my bottom lip while adjusting the two books in my arm, scanning the area as I walked. I wasn't stupid; I was born and raised in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I knew all about the Socs and Greaser war and in my honest opinion, I thought it was ridiculous. And thankfully, I wasn't neither - more of a middle-class.

But still, I heard the stories about both sides and I knew if they wanted to they could cause trouble and a girl as young as myself shouldn't be walking out this late anyway. Don't worry, I knew, and even if I didn't want to admit it I was a bit scared and had my guard up - you just never know.

I swallowed the panic knot that was slowly forming in my throat when I saw a blue mustang come down this street - the Socs, I assumed - and sucked in a sigh of relief when they turned the corner.

Boy was momma going to have my head for this one, staying out late especially on a school night. Alone too. I could practically hear her nagging voice in my head, "Schnelle Collins! Have you lost your ever lovin' mind?!"

Schnelle. Yeah. That was my name but I prefer to be called Shelly instead, I _detest _my name.

I hurried along realizing that my street was only about six or seven minutes from here, and it didn't help that I was freezing my butt of either. While looking towards the ground as I walked, I heard voices up ahead and I could feel panic rising up again, boy, was I scared. I really _did_ hate walking alone - especially at night.

"Hey, Pony! Man, we sure did get our way out of that one!"

I heard the light voices say, but I kept my head down and never even bothered to look up, more worried about getting home and away from here.

"Yeah, Johnnycake, we did."

I gulped, feeling slight bile rising in my throat, squeezing my eyes shut I speed walked and didn't even realized what happen until my back hit the ground and the cold feeling of soda stained through my newly white blouse.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry!" I cracked one eye opened from the ground to find myself looking into dark brown eyes.

"Hi?" I stuttered out nervously, watching the person from upside down, boy, did my head hurt….

"Oh dang! I'm sorry!" the boy sputtered some, offering a hand to me that I stared at for a few moments, causing the tip of his ears to go slightly red.

"Uh…"

I blinked and finally just took the hand, realizing I probably looked like an idiot from down here on the ground.

"Again; sorry 'bout that." he scratched his neck in a sheepishly way, and the other boy, the smaller one, offered me my books back without any eye contact instead he chose to look the other way. I took them back gently, still staring at the two as if they've grown another arm.

I scrunched up my nose while looking down at my blouse, yeah; momma was definitely going to kill me now.

"Sorry 'bout that too." the boy apologize again, nodding his head towards my blouse, his cheeks turning red.

I finally broke out of my trance and smiled cheekily at the two, I'm not one for silence too much, and the fear from earlier wore off - these two boys looked my age and didn't look like they would hurt a fly.

"It's no problem," I finally settled for, giving him a apologetic smile, "Sorry for running into you and spilling your coke… uh…-"

"Ponyboy!" the boy exclaimed suddenly, making me and the other boy jumped and him to blush some more, "Ponyboy Curtis." he said, more calmly than before, nodding his head with a sheepish smile.

I had to hold in a giggle, "Well," I stressed out, fighting back a laugh, "That's an interesting name; I'm Shelly." I held out a hand which he shook.

And that left us three into a peddle of awkward silence.

"Well," I finally said, pointing in the direction of my house, "I'm going to go - nice meeting you, Ponyboy Curtis!" I called over my shoulder, gigging at the irony of the whole situation.

You wouldn't believe me if I told you but that's how the relationship of Ponyboy Curtis and mine began: with flying books, coca-cola stains, and awkward smiles.


End file.
